The subject matter relates to an assembly of lighting indicator, particularly to one with the features of more convenient replacement and reduced costs.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art of lighting indicator comprises a main unit 1 and a light plate 2, in the main unit are accommodated a voltage transformer 3, circuits and other components, on the light plate 2 are grooves 4, said grooves 4 will make out the outlines of letter types, a continuous light tube 5 is embedded in the groove 4 and extending along the shape of the groove, said light tube 5 makes out the outline of letter types of the groove 4, the light tubes 5 are connected by welding process, the light tube 5 and the transformer 3 inside the main unit 1 are connected by a connecting wire 6, to the outside of the light plate 2 is fixed a frame unit 7, on the frame unit 7 is the formation of a through viewing window 8, when said lighting indicator is in application, an appropriate power source is supplied via the transformer 3, the connecting wire 6 to the light tube 5, to illuminate the light tube 5 inside the groove 4 on the light plate 2, thus the light tube 5 will project light rays to meet human eyes.
In the above mentioned prior art of lighting indicator, however, the light plate 2 and the frame body 7 are fixed together in inseparable connection, in case the letter types or figures on the light plate 2 need to be replaced, the entire frame body 7 has to be replaced altogether, thus it will increase the costs, and the main unit 1 and the light plate 2 are joined together by means of tightening screw 9, so it could not be disassembled conveniently, and a particular tool must be used for the disassembling process, furthermore, the flight tubes 5 are welded to each other, the non-letter-type portion of the light tube 5 has to be treated for light obstruction, or it has to pass by the rear of the light plate 2, which will lengthen the light tube and consume much more power energy, and in case the light tube 5 is defective, the light tube 5 could not be separately replaced, instead, the whole welded unit of the light tube 5 has to be removed and replaced, hence its increased costs and failure to meet economic efficiency.